galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina
Gina appeared in 1983 TV series called Andro Melos. Gina (ギナ) was the younger sister to Mold and older sister to Juda and is one of the leaders of the Guar Army with her brothers. She first appeared along side her brothers as the three main antagonists in the Andro Melos manga series as well as the Andro Melos miniseries. Gina, along with her two siblings, served as the main antagonist of the Andro Melos series. As with the other Guar siblings, she has a rival in the form of Andro Floru and in the end, Gina was killed by her. Gina appeared in Ultraman X as Gina Spectre (ギナ・スペクター Gina Supekutā). Here, she was revived alongside Mold during the events of Ultra Fight Victory by Yapool but the two weren't able to do anything to help Juda Spectre and due to his death, they decided to reform the Guar Army in hopes of conquering the galaxy. Gina first appeared awakening a slumbered Demaaga and used it as a test subject by being struck by a Dark Thunder Energy into Tsurugi Demaaga. Seeing how it as successful, she fought Asuna when she was studying Demaaga's awakening room alongside the Lab Team. Soon, she summons Zaragas from a Spark Doll to replace her while she checked on Tsurugi Demaaga. Soon she hired Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay as new members of Guar Army. Communicating Mold and inform him of Ultraman X, she was informed that he would gather the Guar Army to be bathed with the Dark Thunder Energy and brings Shou/Ultraman Victory as their hostage until he escaped, followed by UPG and Xio's interference. She was soon bathed with the Dark Thunder Energy alongside Mold to strengthen their energies. Eventually, she and Alien Shaplay battled the attack teams while Ultraman X and Victory fought Mold and Alien Magma. After purchasing from Alien Markind, Gina used Mecha Gomora as a diversion to Xio and UPG while Mold attacked their base. Gina duel against the UPG members and almost get herself killed until Alien Shaplay took the bullet for her. She later combines with Mold and Juda to become Guar Spectre. Powers and Abilities Original * Bat Whip (バットウィップ Batto Uippu): Gina is a master at using a whip to cause massive damage on those unlucky enough to get in its path. * Fusion: Gina and her siblings can fuse into Guar. Spectre * Space Distortion: Gina is capable of creating a space distortion, much like Mold and Juda. ** Self Revival: Like Juda and Mold, Gina can revive herself tens thousands of years as they are siblings. * Bat Whip (バットウィップ Batto Uippu): Gina is a master at using a whip to cause massive damage on those unlucky enough to get in its path. * Dark Energy Manipulation: Gina Spectre can release a black aura and used it to her liking: ** Spark Doll Reanimation: Gina Spectre can reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms. By doing this, her eye shines red and she radiates dark energy which goes into the doll. ** Monster Awakening: Gina Spectre can awaken monsters from their slumbers. * Telepathy: Gina Spectre can communicate with his brother Mold through mental link despite their distances is at the edge of the universe. * Enhanced Flexibility: Apart from being a martial arts expert, since Gina is not a human, she is capable of performing almost inhuman performances. * True Form: Although Gina never shows her true form, it is likely that she has some way of achieving it, since her human appearance and size would likely make her vulnerable to giant opponents. * Darkness Empowerment: Gina can empower herself with Dark Thunder Energy from space. * Fusion: Gina can enter Mold's body and combine with Mold and Juda to create Guar Spectre. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kyoko Oguma Category:Characters Portrayed by Minami Tsukui Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1983 Category:Ultraman Universe